Meeting the Amazons
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: A young boy meets a tribe of lengendary female warriors.


**Here's a story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dyrin opened his eyes slightly and groaned. He was soaking wet to the bone and coughed up tons of water. He was a cabin boy on a nearby ship and his boat crashed. So far he was the only survivor.

Feeling nauseous and sick, he drug himself up on the bank of the sand and into a soft patch of grass. While he sat himself up, he heard slight giggling from an underpass behind the trees. He was curious and decided to follow the sound but gasped as he turned the corner!

There were large women playing around in some flowers. These women appeared much stronger and valiant than typical women and much taller! Dyrin's eyes opened in realization as he also saw armor and spears resting nearby...these women were Amazons! As he tried to move closer, his foot snapped a twig on the ground. An Amazon quickly turned her head and fixed her eyes on him!

"LOOK!" She thundered. All of them turned and saw him shakily standing to his feet, his teeth chattering in coldness and pure fear!

"It's a human boy!" The one with red hair said in shock.

"No men are allowed here!" A dark haired one scowled.

"It appears he is injured," the one with blonde hair said, now looking at a gash on his leg and arm.

"We should destroy him!" A brunette hissed.

Frightened by such animosity, Dyrin stumbled back and began coughing as more water rumbled in his lungs from his near drowning. He then turned and fled for his life!

"Stop! Young human stop!" The leader called, now getting up and chasing after him. But Dyrin was determined to survive! Even if it meant risking going back into shark infested waters! Dyrin ran to the edge of the sea and dove in. The Amazons were right in time to see him jump in!

"Halt! Stop right there!" The leader demanded, now diving in after him.

"Athena!" The red head called.

"She'll need our help!" The brunette said.

"No! Stay back! I'll get him!" Athena called. But Dyrin was too busy swimming for his life. Soon a shark appeared, smelling fresh blood. It began swimming up to Dyrin, ready to finish him off!

"GO AWAY!" He screamed, now trying to swim faster. But Athena was on him in a second and speared the shark in his nose. Frantic and surprised, the shark swam away while Athena

grabbed Dyrin and pulled him back to shore. He struggled because he felt like he was in danger.

" Let go of me!" Dyrin demanded!

"Stop struggling boy!" Athena growled. "You belong to us now."

"No I dont! I've heard what you do to boys like me!"

"Oh? Then pray tell...what do we do?" Athena asked, now raising an eyebrow.

"You all chain us up or try to kill us! You all hate men and boys too!" Dyrin said, shaking more from the cold and wet clothes. "You all are amazons and I won't be destroyed!"

After a second, they all began to laugh, making Dyrin feel terrible.

"Silly human boy!" The red head giggled.

"I'm not silly!" Dyrin snapped. "Go ahead and laugh! You all are just as mean and evil in my mythology book!"

That statement made them all stop laughing and glare at him. Athena stood up and angrily scowled. "No one speaks to me like that."

And within a second, she picked him, threw him over her shoulder, and headed back to the castle.

"GAH! Help! Put me down!" Dyrin begged, trying to get free!

He got no response. The amazons wore serious expressions as they followed the leader back home.

In the castle...

Dyrin was crying as he was chained to a wall in the dungeon. He pulled his knees up to his chest and accepted his fate. But after about an hour the door opened and the red head came in. Dyrin looked up briefly but placed his feverish head back on his knees. His wounds were still fresh and open from earlier too!

"Come boy," she said gently while undoing his chain, but noticed his wounds! "What on Earth?! I told that maid to clean those before he came in!" Concerned, she then picked him up and felt him barely move. He had no more energy to fight. Alarmed, she cuddled him like a baby and ran to Athena!

"Athena! He's ill! He's ill!" The red head, named Lilly, said as she frantically ran in the throne room!

"Bring him to me!" Athena ordered gently. Lilly did as she was told and passed him over to the queen. Athena was the leader and queen of the Amazons, but she definitely appeared concerned for this new boy. Dyrin gently opened his eyes and widened them as Athena picked him up and carried him back to a beautiful room. It was made fit for a young prince! She gently laid him on the bed and laid next to him. But as soon as she laid down and the others came in, he tried to scoot away.

"Young human, calm down. We only had you in the dungeon to calm you down until your room could be prepared." Athena said, now gently touching his head. But Dyrin gave her a disbelieving look.

"She is being truthful young one." Lilly said. "Athena is our leader. And this is Ambrosia and Aspasia."

"We are not here to harm you. We want you to remain here because we don't want you wandering off on our island and getting hurt," Athena replied.

"But one of you said you would destroy me!" Dyrin protested.

"That was me," Ambrosia said, now coming forward. The brunette came forward and sat down next to him. "Please forgive me young one. I reacted too harshly and I was wrong."

Dyrin looked at them curiously. Did they really mean him no harm?

"I know it will take a while to trust us, just like it will take a while for us to get used to you, but we do mean well." Athena replied with a gentle smile. For the first time, Dyrin smiled back.

"I believe you. I'm Dyrin," He grinned softly.

"We are pleased you have come Dyrin. And although men are not typically on this island, it is because many of them came to destroy or steal. It is not that we hate them. It is because many only wanted our precious items."

"But you are not a full man yet. Despite what you have heard, we are not savages that kill men." Lilly said.

"Quite the contrary. Because you are here, you will be treated as my own. Perhaps you will learn to see us differently if you join us here and become one of our family," Athena grinned, now gently running her hands through his hair. The other amazons joined her by jumping on the bed and glomping the new young boy with playful pokes and kisses. These were definitely strong warriors, but they had some of the most kind and tender hearts he had ever seen.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! What is everyone's favorite mythological character or creatures?**

 **newbienovelistRD: I like vampires, glampires, werewolves, ghosts, skeletons, gorgons, mummies, flesh golems, dragons, n** **oppera-bō, gashadokuro, sea monsters, and invisibles**

 **Just to name a few ;)**


End file.
